1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to controlling power of a wireless multimedia media access control (WiMedia MAC) device, and more particularly, to controlling power of a WiMedia MAC device, which can reduce unnecessary power consumption in a receiving WiMedia MAC device.
2. Description of Related Art
A power mode of a WiMedia MAC device includes a hibernation mode having a little power consumption, and an active mode having greater power consumption than the power consumption of the hibernation mode.
Generally, the WiMedia MAC device is operated in an active mode when receiving a fragment of an MAC service data unit (MSDU) transmitted from a transmitting WiMedia MAC device.
The WiMedia MAC device operated in a no acknowledgment (No-ACK) mode does not receive a corresponding MSDU when the fragment of the MSDU transmitted from the transmitting WiMedia MAC device is lost.
However, even when the WiMedia MAC device cannot find a fragment number of the MSDU transmitted from the transmitting WiMedia MAC device, the WiMedia MAC device must maintain a power mode as an active mode for a period of time required for transmitting the MSDU despite the fact that the fragment of the MSDU is not received.
Specifically, unnecessary power consumption occurs since the WiMedia MAC device must maintain the power mode as the active mode during the period of time required for transmitting the MSDU when the fragment of the MSDU is lost.
Therefore, an apparatus, by which a transmitting WiMedia MAC device can transmit information with respect to a period of time required for transmitting an MSDU, and a receiving WiMedia MAC device can control a power mode when a fragment of the MSDU is lost, is needed.